El Último Deseo de Tomoyo
by Master the Gambler
Summary: Cap III UP! La saga continua. Eriol ya sabe quien fue el asesino de su amada y se ha puesto en campaña para matarlo; ¿Logrará matar a su rival Shaoran o el amable Djinn interferirá esta vez? Muy Gore
1. Mi deseo más íntimo

¡Hola! Bueno, hace unos días me había enojado por razones bastantes estúpidas y sin mucho sentido y por esa razón tiré a morir a mis fics al campo de lucha esperando que al menos alguno de ellos sobreviva, no tengo muchas esperanzas pero rogaré porque se logre el cometido.

            Ahora, con respecto al presente fic, mi idea es verter todo ese enojo y furia sin sentido en estas líneas para crear el mejor deathfic que haya hecho. Mi deseo con respecto a este fic es que sea de vuestro gusto y se regocijen al leerlo.

            Yo siempre encontré que la adorable Tomoyo no estaba tan cerca de Sakura por el mero hecho de ser familiares o buenas amigas, yo creo que había un sentimiento más profundo, más fuerte que las enlazaba y mantenía juntas; Sí, es lo que todos ustedes creen: Amor. Nunca me gustó la pareja que hicieron Sakura con Shaoran, excepto en "El ascensor descompuesto", y menos la de Tomoyo con Eriol. Por eso decidí hacer este fic de amor, deseo y muerte entre Sakura y Tomoyo, descuiden no habrán partes de contenido sexual, solo de violencia innecesaria como a mi siempre me han gustado los fics.

            Finalmente me callo y doy paso señoras y señores a la fascinante aventura de Tomoyo:

(N.A.: Si has leído "La bestia que vive en Mi" y lo encontraste demasiado fuerte, no leas este fic.)

Fic: **El último deseo de Tomoyo.**

Capítulo I:** Mi deseo más íntimo.**

            Oscuridad, tinieblas, todo oscuro alrededor, los grillos cantan en su disonante cántico que desvela a inocentes víctimas del insomnio. En ese momento donde los pecados manan desde el fondo de nuestras almas supurando pasivamente frente a las atónitas miradas de los extraños los más íntimos deseos y fantasías de tu subconsciente. La luna, madre de la noche, ya es invisible en su propio velo ocultando las lágrimas de la muerte de la noche, que es vencida en noble batalla por su contraparte el Sol, astro rey.

            Amanece en la somnolienta ciudad, que, como un muerto renacido, empiezan a pulsar sus venas y arterias de nuevo como ya lo hicieron una vez, y muchas veces más. La luz se cuela por los sutiles orificios de la tela de la cortina de la pieza dando un tono dorado al lugar. Los haces de la vespertina luminosidad tocan acariciando los ojos de una bella durmiente que ya a reposado la larga noche. Esa hermosa soñadora es nadie más que Tomoyo.

            Abrir. Ojos. Ver. Luz. Despertar. Levantarse. Ducha. Secarse. Ropa. Vestir. Comer. Beber. Hora. Madre. Adiós. Puerta. Zapatos. Calle.

            Tomoyo ya se dirigía hacia la escuela. Con paso firme y seguro avanzaba esperando lo mejor para este día; vería a su amiga Sakura. Ese era el mejor premio que ella podía recibir. Tantos años y tan poco tiempo que pareciera, Sakura era alguien demasiado importante para su vida; eso lo tenía claro. Pero desde que terminó su trabajo como Card Captor y había empezado a verse más seguido con Shaoran no habían podido estar más en contacto, como si era antes. Ella había empezado a meditar sobre el asunto desde hace un tiempo y había descubierto que sentía envidia de Shaoran. Shaoran era un muchacho simpático, de muy buen ver, esbelto y fuerte; incluso ella le había ayudado a los dos a juntarse, y ¿Cómo le pagan? Abandonándola sería la mejor de todas las posibles respuestas, tal vez no la mejor sino la más realista. Odiaba a Shaoran, con todos su ser, con toda su mente, con todo su espíritu, con toda su alma. Y la razón. El amor de Sakura, tal vez le costaba admitirlo pero ella amaba a Sakura en el fondo de su corazón, pero aún así no sabía como decírselo ya que ella ya estaba con Shaoran y eran muy felices.

            Tomoyo se sentó en la acera de la calle a vista de una inescrupulosa ciudad que la miraba con mirada inquisitiva esperando verla caer lo más bajo posible para poder restregárselo en la cara más adelante. Tomoyo empezó a llorar como si el propósito de su vida se hubiera desvanecido como un sueño al despertar.

            Tomoyo estuvo llorando sin piedad con su perfecto cutis ni sus perfectas mejillas. Lloró y lloró hasta quedar seca y no poder llorar más. Habría de llegar tarde al colegio pero eso ya no le importaba porque de que sirve la educación si no hay amor, o por lo menos, no correspondido. No tiene sentido, es ilógico, ¿Quién en su sano juicio exclamaría algo así?, solo un loco, solo un demente, meramente un lunático que se esmerase en contradecir los argumentos más sólidos que tenía en su corazón Tomoyo con débiles y efímeros parlamentos que no convencerían ni a un pequeño niño. Dentro del cuerpo de Tomoyo había una revolución de sentimientos encontrados en contra de Shaoran. Pero la solución no tardó en llegar…:

-Hola, ¿Qué te pasa?¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo una voz desconocida para Tomoyo.

            Tomoyo no alzó la vista para responder, ella deseaba e imploraba por privacidad, ¿Era tan difícil acaso saciar ese pequeño capricho? Apenas sintió la sombra de fémina voz. Tomoyo, que aún recordaba sus clases de cortesía y buena educación le respondió tímidamente:

-No gracias, quiero estar sola. Nada más.

            Su interlocutora no pareció conforme con la vaga respuesta. Pero ella sabía lo que pasaba por eso dedujo la verdadera respuesta y creó una extraña solución:

-Mira, yo sé cual es tu problema. Toma esto y te ayudará a solucionarlo.

-¡No necesito de tu ayuda! – dijo con mucha vehemencia Tomoyo. Abofeteó con una mano lo que la extraña le ofrecía. Pero al verla algo en su peculiar, o sea, es algo como que, ¿Te hipnotiza?, algo así. Su extraño y corto pelo rojo. Vestida completamente de negro usando una larga y delgada chaqueta con pantalones y camisa, todo de ese negro, negro azabache.

            Tomoyo quedó asombrada, cómo era posible que alguien soportara el calor del medio día de la gran ciudad de Tokio, la ciudad de las luces. Tomoyo quedó boquiabierta por lo extraño de esa persona. Rápidamente esta al ver que ya la vio se despidió y salió arrancando dejando "la solución" al lado de Tomoyo.

            Tomoyo miró de reojo el artefacto que yacía ahí en el polvoriento suelo. Era una esfera que tenía dentro de si otra esfera más pequeña flotando justo en su medio, era verde oliva muy oscuro con ligeros toques azulados era una belleza y Tomoyo quedó cautivada por ese artilugio que estaba tan próximo a ella. Deseaba con su adolorida alma, más bien su alma imploraba en forma de un chillido ahogado, por que este fuera en definitiva la solución a su problema con Shaoran. Lo abrazó y cerró sus ojos y se dijo a si misma "Como querría que pudiera cumplirse mi deseo"

            Se aferró más de la esfera y empezó a gritar frenéticamente lo mismo una y otra vez. Frases y recuerdos pasaron por su mente, los más horribles y los más hermosos, todos en un agridulce conjunto.

-Bueno Tomoyo – dijo una voz masculina que también era desconocida para Tomoyo –, ya puedes abrir tus ojos que aquí estoy para escuchar tu deseo.

            Tomoyo un poco incrédula poco a poco abrió con mucha parsimonia sus dulces ojos dando a ver su aún más exquisito interior, ojos azules y profundos como los mares más hondos y azulinos de tus sueños, perfectos en color y forma, el que tenía al frente estaba completamente regocijado de ver a tan bella nívea frente a él.

            Al abrir sus ojos, Tomoyo pudo ver al que le acaba de hablar, era un hombre alto y musculoso, muy musculoso, con un elegante y formal traje de etiqueta, cabeza siempre en alto y siempre rapada, excepto por una cola de caballo que emergía de su nuca. Era una extraña aparición, pero no tanto como el lugar donde se encontraba; negras columnas de viscosa constitución, aulas interminablemente grandes y oscuras con una minúscula iluminación y frente a ella un escritorio, detrás del cual se encontraba este extraño sujeto.

-Tomoyo, me presento, a mi me puedes llamar El Tahúr. Soy algo así como un genio de esos cursis cuentos de hadas que más de alguna vez habrás leído, como verás, yo soy un tanto distinto al estereotipo de ellos pero básicamente tengo los mismos poderes. Así que, dime tu deseo.

            Tomoyo abrió los ojos no podía creerlo. Esto era muy extraño, quizás fuera un…

-No Tomoyo, no es un sueño…

            Tomoyo estaba confundida, este "genio" sabía…

-Prefiero Djinn, le da un mejor toque.

            Tomoyo era una bola de nervios, estaba tensa, sofocada, necesitaba ayuda, no sabía que pedir, bueno esa es una pequeña frase cliché que siempre se utiliza. Ella sabía cual era su deseo; no había dudas ni en su corazón, ni alma, ni en su mente. Tomoyo abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, ¿Se había arrepentido?, no es posible, ella tenía la convicción de cual es su deseo más oculto e íntimo y no se demoraría en decírselo al Djinn.

-Mi deseo es que mi amiga Sakura me ame con todo su corazón y alma.

            El Tahúr dudó, el podía conceder el deseo pero algo le faltaba explicar para cumplir el deseo a cabalidad.

-Tomoyo, existen tres tipos de amor, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo sé: el incondicional que tiene Dios y los padres con sus hijos, el de hermanos y amigos, y finalmente el amor Eros, el de pareja y amantes.

            Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco, pero lo albo de su cara lo resaltó en demasía. Volvió a titubear.

-Yo deseo el tercer tipo de amor…

            El Djinn empezó a emitir ruidos raros de aprobación, saltó sobre su escritorio y buscó un lápiz y un papel. Garabateó algunas palabras sobre el trozo de papel y se lo entregó a Tomoyo.

-Es solo una formalidad, debes dar por escrito tu deseo.

            El papel era bastante corto y conciso, por eso Tomoyo no dudó y firmó con gran alegría. El Tahúr tomó el contrato y lo escondió dentro de su traje.

-Muy bien, tu deseo será cumplido, pero primero debo probarte para ver si podrás cargar con la responsabilidad de que se te cumpla tu deseo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No te preocupes, son cosas bastante fáciles, escucha esta, es la primera: ¿Amas realmente a Sakura?

            Los ojos de Tomoyo se encendieron como un mar en llamas, la respuesta era fácil, ella amaba con todo su ser a Sakura y debía simplemente responder que…

-Si, amo a Sakura Kinomoto.

-Muy bien, la siguiente prueba es un poco más difícil – hubo un silencio que hizo sentir un poco de miedo a Tomoyo –, ¿Tú te despojarías de todos tus vienes por Sakura?

-Sí – respondió Tomoyo atemorizada.

-Muy bien, ahora lo comprobarás. 

            El Djinn chasqueó sus dedos y Tomoyo quedó totalmente desnuda frente a él dejando en descubierto las aún más níveas partes de su pálido cuerpo. Tomoyo apenas alcanzó a cubrirse, estaba sonrojada y enfurecida con el Djinn.

-No te preocupes, es solo parte de la prueba, yo no tengo ningún tipo de malas intenciones contigo.

            Esas palabras lejos de tranquilizar a Tomoyo la alertaron de que tal vez el Djinn traía algo sórdido entre sus manos. Ella no deseaba estar desnuda, aunque el ambiente no le provocaba ningún tipo de frío como para extrañar la ropa con ese fin.

-Sigamos: Estarás de acuerdo que lo que pretendes con tu amiga Sakura no es algo común y de todos los días y va en contra de las leyes naturales, ¿Estoy en lo correcto? – Tomoyo aún escondiendo sus partes más íntimas afirmó con la cabeza – Excelente, entonces ¿Tú serías capaz de soportar a una sociedad en contra tuya por el amor que sientes por tu querida amiga Sakura?

-Si – respondió Tomoyo con gallardía.

            El Djinn chasqueó los dedos y una muchedumbre apareció desde el suelo rodeando a Tomoyo. La llenaron de insultos, insultos y calumnias, le escupieron le tiraron cosas que tuvieran a mano, la acusaron de pecadora, lunática y hereje. La humillaron ese pequeño grupo de personas que sus serpentinas lenguas dañaban cual veneno en la sangre de Tomoyo, que, a grandes dosis le inyectaban en su arteria principal. Dedos acusadores como jeringas, insultos y garabatos como veneno y una sociedad como el dedo cómplice y asesino que acciona todo este conjunto para dañar a la pobre Tomoyo que desnuda, sin posibilidad a defenderse, sin amigos luchaba por su dignidad y por su amor.

            El Djinn volvió a chasquear los dedos y todo volvió a la calma, la gente desapareció por fin para el bien de Tomoyo. El Djinn sigilosamente se acercó a Tomoyo, ella al verlo acercarse empezó a llorar, llorar amargamente, no deseaba seguir con todo esto pero el Djinn lo obligaría a continuar. Solo cerró sus ojos y esperó la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Sabes pequeña Tomoyo?, el amor a veces es cruel y te daña a ti mismo. Mi siguiente pregunta es – Tomoyo cerró los ojos sabiendo de antemano la pregunta del Djinn –: ¿Perdonarías a Sakura por hacerte daño?

-Si – respondió tímidamente Tomoyo.

            Y con los ojos cerrados escuchó ese maldito sonido. Pero poco después escuchó una voz familiar entre toda esta incertidumbre:

-Tomoyo…

-Sakura…

            Era Sakura sin duda, pero no la misma Sakura. Estaba vestida con ropas de cuero negro y en su mano llevaba un largo látigo. Sakura se acercó a Tomoyo y la empezó a flagelar como poseída por algún demonio. Tomoyo ofrecía un poco de resistencia evadiendo los latigazos, pero con cada golpe sus fuerzas se agotaban y lentamente los golpes los sentía más fuertes y más dolorosos, Tomoyo deseaba morir. Su amor la estaba flagelando con esa tan poco misericordiosa arma. ¡Qué injusta era Sakura con Tomoyo!

-¡Ya no quiero más dolor!

            Una hora más tarde el Djinn hizo caso de la súplica de Tomoyo. Las marcas de látigo parpadeaban en su fina piel como ríos rojos furiosos por la ira de su amante. Tomoyo casi muerta se incorporó casi no podía tocarse el cuerpo, estaba muy sensible y el solo hecho de rozarlo le causaba un espasmo de dolor. Tomoyo miro con sus inocentes y profundos ojos al Djinn rogando misericordia, pero el Djinn no se la pudo dar.

-Lo siento Tomoyo, así es como funciona el juego, así son las reglas, ni siquiera yo puedo romperlas y si lo pudiera ya estarías en los brazos de Sakura, de verdad no es mi intención. Lo siento, pero, ¿Podrías olvidar todo lo que conocías y hacer que Sakura llenara ese hueco?

-Sí – respondió Tomoyo con voz de resignación.

            El Tahúr tronó los dedos y apareció sentada en una silla y con su cabeza fuertemente amarrada al respaldo, con su cabello escurriendo por los lados. Las llagas del flagelo le ardían en demasía y apenas podía soportar ese infinito dolor. Le era difícil mantenerse conciente ya en este estado.

            Tomoyo cerró sus ojos, nunca pensó que su hermoso e inocente deseo se transformara en una tortura sin límites tanto para su cuerpo como para su alma, con sus últimas fuerzas le gritó al Djinn:

-¡Cuándo va a terminar todo esto!

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, ya falta poco –su voz era increíblemente calmada –, después de unas pocas preguntas serás libre, y tu deseo se hará realidad.

            Esas palabras llenaron de esperanzas el adolorido corazón de Tomoyo, sabía que todo este sufrimiento no sería en vano y que finalmente podría disfrutar del amor de su amada Sakura. Y con ese pensamiento cayó inconsciente en un profundo y agónico sueño.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, después de terminar de escribir este fic me desahogué y ya estoy más tranquilo, pido disculpas a todos mis lectores, en especial a los últimos que me mandaron e-mails para felicitarme. Muchas gracias a todos.

            Además de eso quiero pedir disculpas públicamente a mi prima/hermana por haberme enojado con ella. Espero que me perdone, pero tus palabras no calzaron con el tipo de respuesta alentadora que esperaba.

            Con respecto a este fic, tendrá mínimo dos capítulos más de los cuales se hablará del deseo de Tomoyo. ¿El Djinn le habrá dicho la verdad? ¿Todo le saldrá bien a Tomoyo? ¿Sakura la amará al final?, todo eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

            También los invito a leer "La Bestia que vive en Mi", esta muy bueno el fic. ;) jajajaja.

Eso es todo amigos míos.

Se despide

Master, the Gambler

_"¡Shaoran, Shaoran!, ¡Debes recordar!, Por favor recuerda, tú puedes hacerlo._

_¡Recuerda que Sakura te ama!"_

Eriol a Shaoran en "La Bestia que vive en Mi"

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	2. La Consumación de mi Deseo

            ¡Hola a todos!, ¿Cómo están?, Espero que bien, bueno aquí estoy yo otra vez reportándome con un nuevo y apasionante capítulo de este gran fic, con mucha modestia obviamente, jejeje. Esta vez no los detendré demasiado en publicidad e iremos directo al grano. Este fic fue realizado por acción conjunta mía y de Timon, o eso se intentó, que es, a mi opinión la mejor escritora de fanfiction, o por lo menos se esfuerza mucho para escribir bien.

            Por lo mismo que digo arriba, este acto conjunto tuvo muchos retrasos y por eso no he publicado nada en tanto tiempo, les pido disculpas. Ni siquiera escribí de este mismo fic, nada absolutamente nada, tengo desde casi un mes este fic terminado...  Bueno no importa... Y ahora con ustedes; el fic:

Advertencia: Mucha violencia, espero que no lo lean los que sean de nervios sensibles.

Ahora, sin más palabrería, los introduzco una vez más a este nuevo capítulo (Otra vez):

Fic: **El último deseo de Tomoyo.**

Capítulo I: **La Consumación de mi Deseo.**

            Tomoyo estaba clavada en esa silla, completamente amarrada, con sus heridas ardiendo contra el cuero de sus amarras y el flagelo constante de sus delicados cabellos. Enfrente de ella el Djinn; ser que le prometió el cielo y le entrega el infierno a cambio de sus sueños, deseos y esperanzas. Desnuda, sin nada con que defenderse, sola, sin nadie con quien pelear, pero aún palpitaba en su corazón la esperanza de tener en sus brazos a su amada Sakura. Tal vez nunca la volvería a ver, tal vez nunca la volvería a escuchar, tal vez nunca la volvería a oler...

            En sus sueños nunca había tenido una pesadilla igual, tan llena de terror, de desamor, de falta de misericordia. Así era el Djinn. Que ahora se disponía a continuar con este festín de cínico y desalmado placer.

_-La memoria es una carga para el alma como es el clima para la piedra._ – dijo el Djinn a modo de canción.

            En ese instante Tomoyo escuchó un gran ruido que provenía desde arriba. Era un zumbido incesante acompañado de un polvo arenisco que caía sobre sus llagas recrudeciendo el dolor.

-¡Qué es ese ruido! – gritó Tomoyo.

            El Djinn con una gran sonrisa en el rostro hizo aparecer un espejo y lo puso frente a la desprotegida Tomoyo. Los blancos dientes del Djinn le hicieron comprender que tal vez sería simplemente algo para asustarse, entonces fue cuando miró el espejo.

            Por un instante el corazón de Tomoyo se negó a seguir latiendo, su mente quedó congelada, su piel erizada y su boca completamente abierta. En ese espejo vio una niña. Una hermosa niña, de bello cuerpo completamente desnudo, completamente níveo, completamente perfecto. En su tersa piel había marcas de un inexorable flagelo que, sin piedad alguna, lastimó hasta su alma, sus perfectas líneas, su escultural e inocente cuerpo consagrado a la perfección violado por esas flamígeras estrías por todo su cuerpo, tanto dolor, tanto daño, tan poca alma. Sobre estas había listones de cuero muy apretados a su piel, rascaban y enardecían todo el dolor duplicándolo hasta el punto de ser insentible. Estaba atada a una silla, una silla para condenados que solo están ahí para ser penalizados con su vida por algo que hubieran hecho. ¿Pero qué castigo tan grande podría ser aquel para semejante tortura previa? Ríos de sangre fluían quedos por el contorno de su cara marcando con su tinte las zonas cruzadas. El cinto de cuero que llevaba en su cabeza y frente imposibilitaban el movimiento y desde arriba solo se podía ver dos cascadas negras de finos pelos que iban hacia su derecha y su izquierda. Esta imagen aterrorizó a Tomoyo. Su mente se recuperó poco a poco para pronunciar dificultosamente unas escuálidas palabras con una parsimonia de un moribundo:

-¿Esa soy yo...?

-Tú eres ella – respondió el Djinn con un tono de mucha importancia –, esa eres tú, ¿Puedes ver lo que te ha hecho este amor?, ¿Estás dispuesta a continuar con este último castigo? ¿Sigues deseando que tu deseo se haga realidad?

-¡Sí! – respondió Tomoyo con su último aliento.

            El suelo empezó a mojarse. El lugar completo empezó a llenarse de agua. Lenta pero sin aceptar súplicas o atender dulces palabras esta marea siguió subiendo. Incluso el elegante Djinn mojó sus prendas. El agua subía por el inocente y débil cuerpo de Tomoyo, esta agua hizo que sus heridas fueran menos dolorosas, pero aún así, hicieron que supurara un amarillento pus de algunas heridas y brotar sangre de otras y esta ponzoñosa sustancia empezó a carcomer nuevamente las heridas recordando cínicamente a la dañada Tomoyo que aún seguía ahí. Pero eso no se quedó hasta ahí el agua ya había subido hasta la parte inferior de su labio inferior, aunque estaba el agua muy cerca de su boca las amarras que sujetaban a Tomoyo impedían que pudiera beberla; sí tenía sed, pero podía aguantar. Del agua empezaron a brotar árboles, los más diversos y bellos árboles que se retorcían unos sobre otros y sobre sí mismos para soportar y purificar la asquerosa agua donde habían nacido.

Solo fue cosa de segundos para que el agua volviera a ser cristalina y pura, no seguía subiendo y los árboles empezaron a florecer. Las flores que perfumaron el ambiente no tardaron el volverse frutos, los más diversos y variados frutos, delicados y dulces aromas emanaron de ellos tentando a esta tortura Eva a comerlos. Estaban al alcance de la mano, pero ella no podía cogerlos, sí tenía hambre, pero podía aguantar.

Fue ese el momento cuando volvió su atención con el Djinn, era extraño que esto fuera la tortura, él hubiera hecho algo diferente ya que la pregunta que le había hecho no tenía ninguna relación con este efímero martirio. Tragó un poco de saliva, su garganta estaba sedienta y su estómago empezaba a rugir. Empezaba a comprender cual sería la tortura; qué maléfico y sórdido Djinn era este. Pero aún no tenía sentido. El Djinn meramente movía los labios como conjurando algo pero ningún ruido salía de su boca. Pero en eso empezó a gritar:

_-La memoria es una carga para el alma como es el clima para la piedra, ¡La memoria es una carga para el alma como es el clima para la piedra!_

            Los increíbles gritos del Djinn alertaron de sobremanera a Tomoyo, la cual estaba totalmente sin ningún sentido funcionando bien, solo ahí fue cuando supo lo que le esperaba, y que sentido tenía ese himno disonante que gritaba férvidamente el Djinn; sobre su cabeza vio en el espejo aparecer algo gigante que salió de entre los árboles bajando lentamente, era como un disco solar pero de color grisáceo, pétreo, de color piedra, en efecto era una gran piedra circular que giraba vertiginosamente sobre su cabeza acortando la distancia poco a poco, lentamente. En su centro había un agujero donde una polea la hacía girar por la acción de una invisible mano; probablemente la voz del Djinn que empezaban a dañar sus oídos con el griterío que había armado.

            La piedra tocó los cabellos de Tomoyo extirpándolos al contacto de su cabeza, el frío aire que producía esta piedra la empezó a asustar y con el estímulo de verse a sí misma, en el espejo, con gran miedo y una gran piedra de fácilmente dos metros de diámetro ya tocando su cabeza.

            Vio en el espejo como un rígido y violento río de chispas salió de su cabeza al contactar la piedra con su cabeza. Ella ya sabía que el dolor se acercaba, su cara de dolor e incredulidad en el espejo no ayudaron a aliviar el máximo dolor que hubiera sentido en su vida. Inmediatamente se desmayó.

            Días después abrió los ojos. Un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. La piedra ya no estaba moliendo su cabeza pero el agujero de su incesante rodar estaba ahí, en su cabeza dejando su cerebro al aire. Había olvidado mucho de lo que había pasado en su vida, solo recordaba el amor que le tenía a Sakura y sus vivencias con el Djinn que eran sus recuerdos más marcados. Otro pequeño golpecito en su cerebro. Vio en su espejo que ahora le permitía ver un poco más arriba la maldita piedra; ahora estaba inmóvil, pero estaba mojada, el agua y las frutas estaban como siempre. Pero la piedra estaba mojada y con un ritmo sin fin dejaba caer una gota directamente sobre el cerebro de Tomoyo. En el cerebro no hay nervios sensitivos, apenas sentía la gota caer por la simple y constante repercusión que hacía en su cráneo: adolorido y trepanado.

Así después muchos días Tomoyo murió deshidratada, por un hambre que consumió a su propio estómago y el retumbar del eco de la gota sobre su cerebro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Tomoyo?, Responde Tomoyo...

¿Qué sucede aquí? Se preguntó Tomoyo. Esa voz era de Sakura, pero, aún así, no deseaba abrir los ojos por el frenético horror de ver al Djinn ahí, frente suyo, dispuesto a hacerle otra pregunta.

-¡Tomoyo, despierta, despierta!

            Efectivamente era la voz de Sakura, si el Djinn estaba cerca de todos modos sufriría, así que no perdía nada abriendo los ojos. Y así Tomoyo abrió los ojos.

-¿Sakura? – dijo incrédulamente al ver a Sakura.

            Por un instante el corazón de Tomoyo se detuvo y en una detenida inhalación se paró su respiración, el tiempo se detuvo.

-Tomoyo, por fin despertaste. Ahora podré ir a preparar el té.

            Tomoyo estaba anonadada, Sakura estaba ahí con ella, quién sabe donde. Miró alrededor, era una hermosa casa pintada de tonos rosáceos pasteles, hecha de madera, pero se asemejaba a un dulce mazapán. Estaban en una terraza en el suelo frente al patio trasero que era una verde pradera que se extendía infinitamente hasta el final del horizonte transformada en delicados montes donde se empezaba a ocultar el sol.

El prado era colorido, de tonos verdes y rojos hechos por el juguetón actuar del sol y el mismo suelo en el cálido atardecer. Ella misma vestida con un hermoso traje, como los que ella misma creaba, con hermosos detalles y una larga falda, al igual que su amada Sakura, que aunque Tomoyo se sentía bella pensaba que no podía compararse con su radiante amada. Se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Gracias Sakura – dijo Tomoyo, ya sin temor, sin dolor, sin sufrimiento.

-Imediatamente vuelvo con el té. – le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo casi sufriendo de tener que distanciarse de ella.

            Sakura se abalanzó sobre Tomoyo y la besó tierna y delicadamente en sus labios. Tomoyo estaba complacida; su deseo era ahora una realidad. Ya no más sueños, no más fantasía; nunca más torturas innecesarias y crueles. Cuando se despegaron ella le volvió a sonreír y recibió una sonrisa en respuesta.

            Sakura se adentró en la casa dejando a Tomoyo sola para reflexionar en lo que había pasado. Estaba feliz, ya no recriminaba al Djinn por lo que le hizo, al fin y al cabo todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado había sido recompensado, el fin justifica los medios. Pensó. En eso escuchó una voz en su oído.

-Entonces – era una voz familiar –, ¿Estás feliz con el cumplimiento de tu deseo?

            Tomoyo sabía que era el Djinn, que aunque drástico en su proceder, le cumplió el deseo y con gusto le respondió:

-Sí, estoy muy feliz.

-Gracias por tu respuesta. – y con un inescuchable susurro sentenció finalmente – Gracias por tu última respuesta...

            La voz se esfumó. Dejando a Tomoyo aterrada; le había respondido una pregunta al Djinn. Se asustó que podría pasar algo. Pero, nada pasó. Recuperó la calma y se arrellanó en la silla donde estaba descansando. Un golpeteo, una sombra, un susurro, un hombre frente a ella; Shaoran.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?, Tomoyo – gruñó Shaoran apuntándola con su espada.

-¿Yo? Nada... – dijo Tomoyo cayéndose de su asiento, viendo aterrada a su amigo Shaoran.

-¡Mentirosa! – bramó Shaoran.

-¡Es verdad!, Yo no hice nada...

-Yo vi cuando hablabas con esa mujer... y que luego desapareciste...

-Lo sabes...

-Esto es lo que te mereces, inmunda traidora. – sentenció Shaoran mientras estaba atravesándola con su espada.

            Tomoyo empezó a vomitar sangre, manchó todo su vestido y la silla con vómitos sanguinolentos, no duró mucho su agonía. Shaoran terminó el trabajo degollándola con un certero corte, limpió rápidamente y luego huyó con el cuerpo de Tomoyo, no quería más sufrimiento de nadie, ni de él, ni de ella, ni de Sakura.

            En el último instante de su vida Tomoyo vio una comprensiva cara que la miraba con grandes y tiernos ojos. Que le preguntó:

-¿Valió la pena Tomoyo?

-Sí Djinn, valió la pena...

_Ella deseo una fantasía, pero no un romance..._

**Fin...  ¿O Comienzo?**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¡Hola!, Bueno este es como el final. Bien brutal como a mi me gusta (Realmente no...  T_T), esperé poder hacer algo mejor pero no se pudo. Lo único que les quiero pedir (o deseo pedirles ;)) es que me digan si debo continuar este fic, tal vez con una siguiente vìctima de este Djinn o algo así. ¿Está bien? Con dos reviews que me dejen decidiré continuarlo.

Dedicado especialmente a Timón, que se recupere, por que esta enfermita T-T . Me siento culpable por no haberme esforzado en este tributo a mi amiga Timon como debí hacerlo. Ella se merece una obra maestra, pero yo humildemente te regalo este fic, no es el mejor, pero espero que te guste (Aunque te de miedo XD ).

 Gracias a Undine, Timon y Megumi que leyeron este fic. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Muchas gracias.

Estoy nostálgico, es como…  Terminé un fic. Es algo nuevo. Por esta vez no habrá publicidad innecesaria…

Sin nada más que decir y a punto de ser echado de aquí

Se despide

Master, the Gambler.

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!

(Les recomiendo que lean "La Bestia que vive en Mi", ;) Eso era necesario jejeje)…

Noooooooooo!!!  Es imposible...  debe haber publicidad innecesaria....  LO SIENTO....

"Meiling, yo te amo, pero temo no poder recordarlo para repetírtelo cada día de mi vida" Shaoran a Meiling en "La Bestia que vive en Mi" 

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	3. El Segundo Deseo

¿Ustedes acaso pensaron que yo dejaría a medio terminar un fic así? Pues la respuesta es definitivamente no. Estuve pensando arduamente ideas para continuarlo, bueno realmente ya las tenía al terminar el último capítulo. Pero ahora me di el tiempo para continuar. Y en vísperas de Halloween, todo puede ocurrir...

(Risa de Ultratumba)

Y como siempre digo; espectadores, prepárense a recibir un buen susto...

O sea... Sin más preámbulos los introduzco la sórdida tercera parte de este aún más sórdido fic, señoras, y señores, el telón se abre, lo que estaban esperando:

Fic: "**El último deseo de Tomoyo"**

Capítulo III: "**El segundo deseo"**

El cuerpo yacía en las frías baldosas. Una bandeja cayó al suelo liberando un gran lluvia de fragmentos sobre las baldosas que los repelían con un repercutiente sonido. Luego, sobre los fragmentos, lágrimas empezaron a caer. Sakura encontraba muerta a su mejor amiga en el piso en un pozo de sangre.

            Las manos le temblaban, miraba al horizonte horrorizada por la idea de presenciar la muerte de su propia amiga, casi una hermana para ella, no habían razones para semejante suceso, meramente, o sea, no había excusas, Sakura sentía en su corazón, debajo de su carne inexpresiva por el horror que esto no quedaría sin ser pagado, si era necesario ella misma mataría al asesino de su amiga, su prima, su casi hermana, su amante.

            Reaccionó. Miró detrás suyo, la casa se veía tranquila, serena, como si no supiera lo que recién había pasado, una sombra, en el tejado, el asesino, o tal vez asesina, ¿Qué excusa tendría al tenerlo arrinconado en una esquina con un cuchillo en la garganta?

-¡Vuelo! – gritó Sakura sin darle tiempo a su llave para liberarse. Pero era tanta la furia, la impotencia, la rabia, el enojo, todo eso que le hacía hervir la sangre que salió disparada contra esa sombra.

            Ya estaba en el techo; miró a un lado: nada, miró al otro: nada, sólo la chimenea. _"Detrás de la chimenea"_ pensó al acto Sakura. Corrió gritando, la saltó, pero nada encontró detrás de la chimenea.

Escuchó un ruido dentro de la casa, Sakura supo de inmediato que había entrado por la chimenea, quién sabe cuando, pero lo importante es que estaba dentro. El ruido en la chimenea, algo había caído. Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró dentro de la chimenea. Al caer al suelo llena de hollín vio una piedra en frente suyo. La tomó. No comprendía lo que había pasado.

Estuvo así un rato pensando cuando de repente comprendió lo que había pasado, cuando ella saltó sobre la chimenea el intruso lanzó la piedra y se corrió para no ser visto alrededor de la chimenea. Ya debía estar lejos. Ya no podría hacer nada, la había perdido. Se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Pasó el tiempo y Sakura se secó, ya sin lágrimas cogió el teléfono. Marcó rápidamente el número y con la garganta seca y ríos secos de lágrimas por sus mejillas llamó a Eriol. Ella sabía que en el fondo él la amaba pero no se había atrevido a hablarle y por eso dejó pasar su oportunidad, tal vez hablando con él se lograría calmar:

-¿Eriol? – dijo con una voz casi in entendible.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura...?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eriol al escuchar la noticia inmediatamente colgó. Al parecer sus lacrimales se habían rajado ya que además de llorar profusamente, las lágrimas estaban ligeramente teñidas con el color de la sangre. El dolor y la presión eran demasiados y esto desencadenó el límite de su sufrimiento.

Nadie lo pudo consolar. El teléfono imploraba por ser contestado pero Eriol no le dio en el gusto y egoístamente se dedicó a sufrir sus penas solitariamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡Te mataré maldito bastardo! – gritaba Sakura mirando al horizonte de rodillas ante los arreboles del atardecer que en matices rojizos y sanguinarios recordaban insistentemente lo que había pasado a la trastornada mente de Sakura.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Pasaron algunos días. Sakura volvió con Shaoran, eran novios nuevamente. Shaoran se había aprovechado de la delicada situación para consolarla en su angustia y pena. Al ver la ayuda que Shaoran le brindaba cayó rápidamente en sus brazos por una atracción semejante a la fraternidad. Pero Eriol, el pobre de Eriol sufría constantemente arrebatos de locura, deliraba, lloraba, se auto flagelaba. Estaba fuera de control, y sin nadie para ayudarlo solo le quedaba esperar a su propia muerte.

            Uno de esos días, Eriol en una calle desierta empezó a hacerse cortes con un cuchillo, se cortaba los bordes de sus orejas, delineaba sus cejas con el tono carmesí de su propia sangre, rajó sus fosas nasales dejándolas abiertas hasta casi sus ojos y luego cortó la separación entre cada orificio. Empezó a hacerse pequeñas incisiones en las falanges de sus dedos y en las líneas de su mano.

Eriol ya empezaba a desvanecerse por la violenta pérdida de sangre, sin más decir, Eriol estaba rojo de pies a cabeza, con pequeños y delgados hilillos de sangre cayendo al suelo de todos los pliegues de su ropa y de su cuerpo. Eriol decidió matarse de una vez, levantó la manga de sus brazos dejando al descubierto dos grandes venas que pulsaban en sus brazos, la sangre ya las había manchado un poco, pero ellas no habían participado en la sanguinolenta tortura. Las cortó con vehemencia haciendo saltar parte de sus músculos que estaban dentro de su brazo varios metros de él.

A Eriol le quedaban minutos, quizás segundos, de vida. Fue en eso como si fuese un ángel o un demonio apareció frente a él una muchacha, tal vez un poco más grande en edad que él, de pelo rojizo llameante, totalmente vestida de negro que al verlo se acercó a él. Se agachó un poco para verlo a la cara y le dijo:

-Hola.

-Hola... – respondió apenas Eriol casi muriéndose.

-¿Por qué te torturaste de esta manera?

-Fue una pequeña entretención antes de la muerte – dijo Eriol esbozando una sonrisa de ultratumba.

            La chica se rió, lo tomó del hombro y le dijo:

-No seas tonto – dijo entre risas - ,  ¿Acaso vas a morir sin saber quién mató a tu amada?

            Eriol recuperó un poco de sus debilitadas fuerzas y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No te preocupes mi amigo Eriol, yo te ayudaré. – le respondió explicándole la delicada situación -, sólo toma esta esfera, con ella podrás pedir un deseo...

            Eriol estaba apasionado por las palabras de la chica, se arriesgó, frente a él ella había puesto una esfera verde oliva con otra concéntrica. Eriol la tomó entre sus manos; observó la esfera curiosamente mientras sus ojos poco a poco se cerraban, alcanzó a ver como la muchacha besaba su frente y al retirar sus tibio labios de su frente volvieron de color sangre, rojos. Ella lamió sus labios, se levantó y se retiró dejando un tanto atónito a Eriol. Y en eso Eriol cerró sus ojos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Pasaron algunos momentos, Eriol empezó a sentir un goteo en su frente que lo molestaba; eso lo despertó. Al abrir los ojos no reconoció el lugar donde estaba; cieno, sucio cieno en columnas que colgaban desde un altísimo techo hasta llegar chocando violentamente contra el suelo en un ensanchamiento. Muchas de esas columnas se repetían hacia un horizonte infinito. Miró hacia el cielo y entre el techo de cieno vio una gran rueda de piedra mojada la cual seguía goteando en él. Cerca de él había agujero, tal vez hubo ahí alguna vez un árbol. Pero una voz muy formal le asustó, venía de su espalda, no pudo entenderla pero al darse la vuelta pudo ver con claridad quien le hablaba:

-Eriol, te esperaba...

            Eriol estaba extrañado, se levantó con dolor, pero al ver que ya no existían sus heridas pudo terminar su empresa de levantarse muy dignamente y poder así mirar fijamente a los ojos del sujeto frente a él.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me conoces? ¿Qué deseas de mí?

            El sujeto se rió, su elegantísimas ropas se ensancharon para poder dejar espacio al creciente tórax de este tipo que con cada risa se expandía más. Esto intimidó un poco a Eriol, pero al terminar de reír respondió:

-Muchas preguntas mi amigo... – miró fijamente a Eriol durante unos segundo con una sonrisa en su cara –, ¿Quién soy?, yo soy un simple y simpático Djinn, ¿Por qué te conozco?, por la simple razón de que lo sé todo, ¿Qué deseo de ti?, esa pregunta fue la que me causó gracia... Realmente la pregunta debería ser: ¿Qué deseas tú de mi?

            Eriol cruzó sus brazos y lo miró con desconfianza. Pero en eso recordó a la muchacha y le preguntó al Djinn:

-¿Y qué con esa muchacha?

-Buena pregunta, esa muchacha es un amiga mía. Ella se encarga de buscar gente con graves penas y llevarlas conmigo; que, como buen Djinn, las ayudo concediéndoles un deseos.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Muy simple mi amigo, primero formularás tu deseo por escrito en un libro que está en mi escritorio, luego lo dirás verbalmente, yo te haré algunas preguntas y luego tu deseo será concedido.

            Eriol seguía con su mirada desconfiada.

-¿Por qué me huele demasiado bien para ser cierto?

-Es verdad – admitió el Djinn con voz un poco más entusiasta que antes –, hay personas que por no desear bien han sufrido algunos efectos secundarios...

-¿Cómo qué...?

-Bueno, sin ir más lejos, la última persona a la que le concedí un deseo ya está muerta, deseó algo pero no supo aprovecharlo y por su propio egoísmo murió...

-¿Cómo murió?

-Mi ética profesional me impide decirte más que eso, pero de todos modos yo veo en ti un chico listo, no cometerás el mismo error.

            Eriol se sintió halagado por las aduladoras palabras del Djinn. La mirada de Eriol se suavizó. Ya estaban frente al libro, la plática había transcurrido mientras caminaban. El Djinn le ofreció un lápiz muy elegante y le dio la pasada hacia el libro. Eriol tomó el lápiz y escribió.

-Bueno ahora debes decir tú deseo en voz clara y audible – dijo el Djinn mientras firmaba el libro.

-¡Yo deseo saberlo todo! –gritó Eriol con gran furia.

            El Djinn tocó el hombro de Eriol que estaba un tanto exaltado por la posibilidad de saberlo todo y tenía las manos en dirección al techo.

-Hay un pequeñito problema con ese deseo...

-¿Cuál? – respondió Eriol levantando una ceja.

-No te puedo dejar saber todo, todo lo mundano y muchas cosas extra mundanas, pero por ejemplo saber como ser más poderoso que yo o como matarme, vencerme, de donde vengo, etc. ¿Aceptas proseguir con el trato?

            Eriol titubeó un instante, pero saber lo que le ofrecía el Djinn era más que suficiente.

-No hay problema...

-Muy bien – dijo el Djinn muy contento –, pero primero debo hacerte una pequeña prueba, solo contará con una fase, así que será mucho más corta que para el resto de los deseos.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Protocolo mi amigo, protocolo...

-Bueno, parte.

-¿Es verdad que para que un vaso esté lleno de agua primero debió haber estado vacío?

-Es verdad – afirmó con extrañeza Eriol.

            El Djinn entonces con una cara muy sonriente pasó su brazo por encima de la cabeza de Eriol y con la punta de su dedo índice tocó la nuca de Eriol. Eso lo hizo estremecerse. Luego recorrió toda la bien formada cabeza de Eriol hasta llegar al medio de la frente. Eriol sentía escalofríos. El Djinn aún mantenía su dedo en medio de la frente.

-Adiós...

            El Djinn soltó el dedo de la frente. Una raya verde fluorescente se formó en el lugar donde había pasado su dedo. Eriol comenzó a sentir un dolor increíble; su cabeza, le dolía insoportablemente. El cuero cabelludo de Eriol se dividió para dejar ver el blanquecino hueso de su cráneo, aún delineado de verde fluorescente. Eriol puso sus ojos blancos por el dolor y empezó a llorar. Su cráneo empezó a agrietarse, su crujido era acompañado por cada fractura en su níveo cráneo. Los crujidos cesaron para dar lugar a una pequeña explosión que diseminó todos los huesos de su calavera por el lugar dejando expuesto a su cerebro, un pulsante cerebro que chorreaba una sustancia blanquecina sanguinolenta.

Poco a poco sobre su cerebro un vapor negro fue elevándose. Eriol había olvidado el dolor que hace poco había sentido, inclusive ya poco recordaba de este encuentro. Luego este vapor se transformó en un emergente geiser negro que lanzaba un vapor denso, casi líquido, al ambiente. Por la mente de Eriol pasaban imágenes de conocimientos superficiales, olvidó su magia, su otra vida, a Clow, a sus amigos, a la escuela. El dolor de Eriol iba en un vertiginoso aumento, pero era inmediatamente borrado para ser remplazado por otro dolor aún más fuerte, que a la vez era borrado y así seguía el ciclo paso por paso.

Ya poco quedaba de conocimiento en la mente de Eriol. Las palabras, los números, la motricidad, toda su inteligencia drenada, conceptos, la vida, sentimientos, ver, oír, degustar, oler, sentir, su amor por Tomoyo. Ya poco quedaba en la mente de Eriol que se estaba quedando escasa de recursos para suplir los requisitos de este macabro ritual. De tanto dolor sus lágrimas se volvieron un líquido espeso blanco, muy brumoso; su cerebro trataba de huir por sus ojos tratando de alejarse de su dolor. Las funciones básicas de supervivencia como respirar, o hacer su corazón latir, como accionar sus órganos, todo fue extirpado. Se acabó el dolor, aunque no supiese lo que era eso.

-Muy bien – dijo el Djinn -, ahora vamos a rellenar. ¿Debo proseguir?

            Eriol estaba muerto, sin saber que hacer, no tenía conciencia de lo que le pedían. Pero una gota de cieno cayó en su cabeza haciéndola flaquear y hacerla caer como si hiciese una afirmación. Lo que el Djinn miró con desilusión.

-Odio cuando responden...

            El Djinn hizo un gesto y de las columnas de cieno empezaron a emerger burbujas que dentro de si tenían un gas azulado. Estas millones de burbujas con gas encapsulado se acercaron a la nube oscura de los conocimientos de Eriol. Se unieron dándole un tono azulino a la nube. Luego con un movimiento de su mano toda esa nube entró en la cabeza de Eriol y este salió de ese trance; con su cerebro al descubierto. El Djinn tocó su cerebro e instantáneamente se formó una nueva capa de hueso y piel que cubrió nuevamente al cerebro.

-Muy bien, Eriol – dijo el Djinn –, para saber algo solo debes enfocarte en lo que deseas saber, luego, ese conocimiento aparecerá en tu mente. – luego agregó jovialmente -  ¡Haz una prueba!

-Muy bien – respondió Eriol.

            Eriol enfocó su mente y se preguntó: _"¿Quién mató a Tomoyo?" _y la respuesta llegó rápidamente a su mente: _"Shaoran Li"_.

            Eriol apretó con tanta una fuerza febril tan grande sus manos que las hizo sangrar. Luego miró al Djinn y le dijo:

-Djinn, gracias por todo. Pero ahora tengo una misión que cumplir.

            El Djinn sonrió, cruzó sus brazos e inhaló profundamente.

-Lo sé – sentenció finalmente –, ve y has lo que has de hacer.

            Entonces Eriol se encontró en el mismo callejón donde había conocido a la muchacha. Sonrió maquiavélicamente y se concentró: _"¿Dónde está Shaoran Li...?"_

**To be ****continued...**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Hola de nuevo. Uff... terminé este fic en un solo día de trabajo. Fue difícil aunque tuviera pautado lo que debía escribir. Ya perdí toda mi imaginación y no sé que decir para despedirme...

            Parece que pido mis deseos de Inteligencia al mismo Djinn que Eriol... ¡Ah! Ya sé que decir:

            ¿Qué será lo que va a suceder ahora? ¿Saldrá ileso Eriol? ¿Sobrevivirá Shaoran a la furia de Eriol? Todo eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo...

            Mmm... A sisisisi, antes de que se me olvide; decidí en especial actualizar este fic y "La Mano del Pecado", para celebrar Halloween, cuentos de horror y terror (si, claro), donde las peores pesadillas se vuelven realidad. Espero que les haya gustado y espero ver reviews por este especial de Halloween, de todos modos "La Mano del Pecado" será actualizada el mismo día o el día anterior.

            Otro aviso; lean "El eslabón más débil" de Susurros de la Musa, este es la nueva propuesta de un grupo de escritores, entre los cuales me integro para hacer un fic sensacional. Espero que también les guste.

            Agradecimientos a el que me recomendó de hacer un especial de Halloween, y todo eso. Dedicado a Susurros de la Musa, Timón, mis amigos y mis amigas.

            Otros agradecimientos:

Timon: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Pero quien sabe si el Djinn está metido en todo esto.

Sakuramoon: Muchas gracias por leer el fic y dejarme un review. :D

Starshine Crystal: Tus deseos son mis órdenes, JAJAJAJA.

            Y que más me queda por decir: felices fiestas, y ¡Cuidado espectadores!, Estuvieron a punto de recibir un gran susto. JAJAJAJAJAJA (risa psicópata).

Se despide

Master, the Gambler

_"El mal nunca vivirá en mi reino,_

_aunque deba dar mi vida o mi alma para esa labor._

_Ni tú, ni nadie, podrá detenerme."_

Shaoran en "Las diferencias de nuestras almas" de "Los Susurros de la Musa"

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


End file.
